BBRae One-Shots
by Anarchy1011
Summary: Just some oneshots to pull me out of artist/writing blocks. Ranging from fluffy to occasional angst (maybe). Will probably not be updated very often, with school and everything, but I will try to write chapters in advance to publish..I dunno, once a week? Once every two weeks? Around that. So, yeah. Read if you want, I suppose, but these are mostly self indulgent prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy hated that guy.

It wasn't that he was bad, no he was great. Nice, respectful, and was always just a pleasant person to be around. His personality didn't really match the Goth appearance, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Raven was out with him. Again. For the fifth time that week. Where they were, he didn't know. All he knew is it was dinner time, and Robin had said she would be back soon.

So he stabbed the...whatever was on his plate as he stewed in his own anger. Star and Robin had been in charge of making the food, so it could be anything ranging from some super fancy food none of them heard of or some alien delicacy. Neither were particularly appetizing.

Cyborg cleared his throat, effectively gaining the young man's attention. His head jerked up, looking into his concerned friend's face.

"B, you okay?" A cheesy (fake) smile took over the once enraged expression.

"'Course dude!"

Cyborg continued to look concerned, but let the topic drop. Beastboy stopped smiling and continued picking at his food. As his thoughts got more scrambled and frantic, he growled, shocking the three conversing Titans into silence. He noticed the silence and looked up. They were staring, Cyborg looked knowing, Starfire confused and worried, and Robin grim. He growled again and stood up, pushing his plate back.

"I'm not hungry."

Starfire's worried call of his name was ignored as he stalked into the hallway, heading to his room.

* * *

Raven arrived in front of the small café. It was starting to get dark, but wasn't quite there yet. She sighed, a small smile slipping onto her lips as she pushed open the door. He waved her over to his table, smiling gratefully.

"Hey Raven."

"Hello Dylan."

She took a seat across from him, nodding as the young waitress gave her the usual tea she ordered. The girl scurried away, not fearfully, but in respect for the female Titan. Raven took a sip and waited for Dylan to speak.

"I wanted to say thanks. You've really helped."

"Of course, you deserve happiness. No one can tell you that you don't deserve to love someone because of what they are." His pale face erupted in red.

"Love's an awfully strong word Raven.." She gave a low chuckle, though it ended quickly.

"Of course. But you can't deny anything around an empath Dylan." She tapped her temple to prove her point, which only succeeded to deepen the blush. He sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try." She continued to drink her tea as he started telling her about what happened.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and all the Titans were in the common room, worried out of their minds. Raven never stayed out past 10, let alone another two hours. Beastboy couldn't tell what was stronger, his concern, his jealousy, or his pure rage at..What was his name again? Drake? Dreir? Whatever. It didn't matter.

The doors slid open, interrupting his thoughts. In walked Raven, looking just as she did before she left. No wounds, no demon form, just Raven. Starfire got to her first.

"Friend! You have returned! We were all so worried!" Raven let the alien hug her for a moment, before grabbing her forearms in a sign to let go. She took the hint and let her fall the two feet onto the floor. Robin was next.

"Where were you?"

"In the city."

"Specify."

"At a café."

"With who?"

"A friend." Robin stared for a moment longer, before nodding and letting Cyborg come up to her.

"Hey Rae."

"….." Cyborg smiled and shook his head.

"Just glad you're safe, girl." She smiled for a moment, before Beastboy approached and it fell.

Tense silence filled the room, two stubborn wills fighting and refusing to give in. Growling, Beastboy caved.

"Raven."

"Garfield." Bad signs. Sirens were going off in the three bystanders' minds, telling them to get out while they could. But they had to stay, or it would get ugly.

Raven and Beastboy had been at worse odds than before lately, with explosive arguments and occasionally bodily harm on one or both participants. Though Raven would heal whoever got hurt, it was still tense and put everyone on edge.

They were quiet again. While it wasn't a good thing, at least they weren't screaming…yet. Beastboy growled, loudly, and pushed past her, going to his room once more. Raven snarled at his retreating form before sinking into the floor in a black mist. Cyborg sighed.

"At least no one's in the infirmary this time."

* * *

Weeks passed, Raven going out even more often and Beastboy almost living in the training room, so aggressive and ruthless on the equipment even Robin started avoiding the room. When the two ran into each other outside of battle, the air would change. Feeling anxious and stressed, the others would flee, only hoping they wouldn't hurt each other too badly. None of them wanted to choose sides.

Two weeks. A month. Two months. Robin finally had enough of it.

* * *

All the Titans gathered in the common room, Robin standing in front of the couch, Cyborg and Starfire sitting between Beastboy and Raven on either side.

"I try not to get too involved with each other's business, but when it affects the Team, it has to be fixed." He glared pointedly at the two Titans in question. They made eye contact and quickly looked away, making sounds of anger. He sighed, losing some of the edge in his voice.

"We only want what's best for you. You two need to talk this out, and we're going to be here to help. Usually I would give you some privacy, but if the past few months have been any indication, you really need someone in here." Starfire, choosing to be closest to Beastboy, flew behind him and turned him towards Raven, who Cyborg was forcing to look back. They glared. With the Titans restrained, Robin started.

"Beastboy, I have a feeling you have something to say." Beastboy started to protest, but Starfire refused to let him break eye contact with the demoness. He sighed.

"..Why are you going out with him?" This put the girl in question into stunned silence, her face going blank. The other Titans just watched.

"What?"

"You go out every day with that guy, what's his name, Derek?"

"Dylan?"

"Yeah! Him." Raven looked at him, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Wha-No. We…Do you think we're dating?" Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Duh!"

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"Well, you go out with him EVERY DA- wait, you mean you're not?" Starfire and Cyborg let go of them, letting the two scoot just a little closer to speak.

"Of course not. He's my friend, I've been helping him with his boyfriend, and how to tell his family." Beastboy stared, eyes wide.

"..Wait…" He started. Cyborg interrupted him, laughing.

"B got jealous over Rae hangin' out with a gay guy!" Face burning, turning a muddy brown, he glared at his friend.

"Did not!" The cyborg continued laughing, and even Raven joined in with a giggle.

"Really though, why did you think I was dating him?" Beastboy shrugged.

"I dunno, didn't help that when Cy told us you were gone he said, and I quote, 'She's on another date'." Raven shook her head, smile gone.

"No. No dates. Though, I will admit to being desperate for excuses to get out lately." She looked pointedly at Beastboy at this. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The three bystanders, pleased with the progress, left the room. Purple met green, looking at each other as they welcomed the relaxed air. For the first time in months, there was peace. Raven turned her stare out the window, watching the moonlight on the waves. Beastboy just now noticed she had kept her hood down, letting him see her relaxed posture, matched with a peaceful expression. He broke the silence.

"So how'd it go?"

"Hmm?" Her head whipped around, eyes glowing in the dim light. He cleared his throat.

"With Dylan's boyfriend, and parents." His cheeks heated as she smiled softly.

"It went pretty well. They were a little surprised, but accepting." He smiled back.

"Cool."

* * *

The next time she went to meet Dylan, Beastboy tagged along. While curious, she didn't reject him, so they met the young man at the café. He smiled at the pair.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Titans." Beastboy laughed while Raven rolled her eyes playfully. They took a seat across from him. He and Raven started talking, discussing a new addition to a book series they had been reading. He blushed slightly when she mentioned his boyfriend, but nodded to the statement she made. Beastboy interrupted when there was a lull in conversation.

"Congrats, by the way. I like when people finally find happiness." Dylan laughed a little and thanked him. Raven smirked teasingly.

"You know, Dylan here said he had a crush on you when we were younger." Both blushed, and Dylan laughed.

"I probably would've made a move too." Both were curious at this.

"Well, why didn't you?" It was times like this Beastboy both hated and loved Raven's straightforwardness. Dylan looked them in the eye, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I knew Raven wouldn't forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

The club was loud, with flashing lights and deafening music. Raven could almost feel the lust coming off the intoxicated young adults 'dancing'. She groaned and leaned her head against the cool wood of her table in the corner. Why did she ever let Kori convince her to come here?

Oh yeah, because Kori begged her, insisting it would be a perfect girls' night. Yet, as soon as they got there, she saw Dick and ditched poor Raven to survive until they either ditched her or begged her to drop them off because his friends ditched him.

Being the only one with a car really sucked sometimes. But she wouldn't ditch Kori, that was just mean. So she waited, in her secluded corner with only a glass of water.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing over here by yourself?" She glanced up and quirked an eyebrow at the stranger. He was decently attractive, blonde hair and blue/green eyes, tan skin with freckles across the bridge of his nose. She laughed, voice devoid of humor.

"Yeah right. You're drunk, and possibly stupid, and right now anything with a vague female form is attractive." He smiled, showing abnormally sharp canines.

"Nope. I'm the designated driver, not a single drop of alcohol." She looked back at her table.

"Stupid it is then." He laughed and sat across from her.

"So what's your name?" She thought about refusing, but decided it wasn't worth it. Besides, this was a one time thing.

"Raven."

"Raven…it really suits you." She felt her cheeks light up. No, it was just the heat, from all the people, she would not fall for his stupid flirts.

"What's your name, then?" He laughed once more.

"You can call me Gar." The name sounded familiar. Her eyes widened and she felt a growl building in the back of her throat.

"Gar..As in Garfield?" He seemed surprised.

"Uh, yeah..How did you-?" She cut him off.

"Hello, Raven Roth. We were in eighth grade together." She was glaring, her voice strained. He blushed and stuttered.

"Wha-Ra-but…what?" The growl escaped.

"Yes. Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon, highest test scores, and the creepy boring chick who wouldn't get a date if someone was paid to ask me." She would deny it if asked, but her resolve started to wane when he looked up sadly.

"I really said that?" Her anger was fading, but she didn't let it show. As she opened her mouth to respond, a very drunk Victor stumbled over to their table.

Victor was a tall, broad guy. He had lots of muscle covered in dark, even skin. Raven was sure she would find him attractive, if not for his 'Big Brother' status to her. He leaned on the table, squinting at the pair, before laughing. See, Victor also happened to be Garfield's best friend, which made it odd that they didn't recognize each other. His movements were slow and clumsy, much different than his calculated ones while sober. Gar, still blushing and guilty, stared at him.

"Dude, what's so-" A large hand slapped his back, making his sentence get caught in his throat. He rubbed his sore neck as Victor took over speaking to Raven.

"Sorry to crash your little reunion Rae! Were you talking about back in middle school?" A nod from the dark girl sent him into hysterics once more. "Oh man! Lemme tell ya, Rae, he cried for two days after he saw that look! He said something about you looking between enraged and crying. I didn't believe him, I mean, you're you! But sure enough, next few days he stays curled in his bed and you constantly look as though any second you would implode!" He was slightly more serious now, but not by much. Both parties in question felt the blood creep up their necks.

"Victor!"

"Dude!" He continued laughing.

"A-and then, THEN, he starts to finally get his mind caught up with his body and it was like a fuckin' switch was flicked! He starts talkin' about more than video games, and his voice actually gets deeper! I was proud of him too, especially when Wally was talkin' bout you Rae!" They were both red enough to put a ripe tomato to shame.

"Dude! Does she really need to know all this!?" Victor laughed, before calming down, seeming like his system was starting to clear some of the alcohol. They shouldn't have been surprised, he was always like this when he drank.

"Oh, you're just lucky I haven't told her about a certain event." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, making Garfield somehow get redder.

"DUUUDE! Cut it out!" Raven was confused now. What were they…

"Really, why don't you just fuck already?" Okay, alcohol was definitely not out of his system. Victor would never just say something like that out loud, even less so to the girl he considered a sister and went to great lengths to protect her from douchebags like Gar once was. She says once because now..well, she's not sure. It's definitely still HIM, but he's different. Once high-pitched with a raspy undertone, his voice had deepened into a soothing tone, though it still held a deeper hum, like a growl was constantly building to get out. It did more to her than she would willingly admit. He still had a lanky frame, but it had more definition, like a swimmer, or runner. His canines were still just a bit too sharp, eyes a bit too bright, and smile a bit too wide. She stared wide eyed at him, he stared at Victor, and Victor was just laughing.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they left. It was probably around four in the morning, but Raven was wide awake. Garfield, as she came to learn, was a mere three dorms down. She heard a rather loud, airy moan through the thin wall her and Kori shared. She shuddered and gagged.

Kori had come to her, looking tipsy and disheveled, and asked if she was ready to go. She of course said yes, but on the car ride wished they had ditched her. For twenty minutes she purposely turned her music up too loud and made sure to keep her focus on nothing but the road, trying desperately to block out the sounds in the backseat. As they arrived, and Raven made sure to linger about the hallways as much as she could to avoid her dorm, she saw Garfield groan as he tried to open a door, dropping his keys and holding his head in annoyance before reaching down and trying again. Another three tries and the door swung open, causing the blonde to whoop in victory. Someone yelled from their room, and he chuckled nervously, racing as quickly as he could into the open space, before shutting it once more. Ten minutes later, with nothing else left to do, she gave in and went into her own room. She had tried reading, but it kept getting interrupted with the noise. Meditation had been next, god knew she needed it after tonight, but the emotions pouring from her friends made it impossible. So now she sat, staring at the ceiling and letting her mind go blank. Before she knew it, it was on Garfield. With his kind eyes, and cute freckles, and that slightly lopsided smile…

Her thoughts froze. No. NO. She was Raven Roth, feared daughter of Trigon and considered emotionless by most. She wasn't some giddy school girl and she certainly wasn't going to let him make her act as such. Besides, she hardly knew him! Unless he had stayed exactly the same as he was in middle school, but Victor had said he changed a lot since then. That was probably a good thing, seeing as they didn't have the healthiest relationship…

Before she could dwell on it too long, her eyes closed and breathing evened out. She wished she could say she dreamed of him that night, but it was merely black. Empty, suffocating darkness that engulfed her being and reminded her exactly why this couldn't happen.

* * *

Author's Note:

What even is this? I saw a prompt and maybe got carried away?

Okay but seriously, it's been a long time since I've written anything, and I would really appreciate some feedback! I'm not too sure on my writing skills, I often get too many ideas at once and they all jumble together and I lose the plot. But not this time! No sir, this time if I have a story I am going to make guidelines and if the idea doesn't fit it will be scrapped.

Sorry, I'm rambling again.

ANYWAY, I really would like to hear what you think, maybe some ways I could improve, or maybe even a prompt! I love talking to people #^~^#

~Anarchy


	3. Chapter 3

_She was not sinning._

Raven repeated that phrase, even as her robes were removed and her body located to the bed.

 _She was not sinning._

Even as Gar's keen eyes watched her, arms and legs held in place by enchanted ropes.

 _She was not sinning._

Even as her body twitched and wings fluttered.

 _She was not sinning._

Her face flushed, eyes watering, body begging for the heat to be released. But Gar only smirked, lightly tapping her feathered black wings. She cried out, the contact sending another wave of heat between her legs. Her body was wet, and aching, and worn out from the hours that had passed as he played with her. But she didn't care. She knew with just one word he would stop, untie her and apologize until he was sure she wasn't mad.

But she didn't want him to.

No, she wanted him to keep her burning, to drag it out until she was pleading for him. To keep the ropes around her wrists, connecting them to her ankles, tight enough to where she could pull and feel the material slid against the delicate skin. To put those forsaken fangs on her, somewhere, anywhere.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by claws on her thigh, making her tremble once more. He was getting impatient.

"G-Gar.."

"Yes, Rae?"

"Please..."

A slow, predatory smile stretched across his face, showcasing those uneven fangs she adored. His tail flicked, timing the seconds before the game truly began.

 **One...**

 _She was not sinning._

 **Two...**

 _She was not sinning._

 **Three.**

* * *

Author's note: In case anyone is wondering (you're probably not who am I kidding), this is from an AU my friend and I (Angel you know who you are) made a few months back.

The general story is, Raven was Victor Stone's Guardian Angel, sent to protect him and his friends, Richard and Kori. By accident, he summons Gar, a demon. So, until they make a deal, Gar has to stick around. They fight often, both having widely different views on pretty much everything. From then on it's full of awkward flirting, first loves, heartbreak, shipping, bets, the whole package.

[Also, this is on a fanfiction account for a reason. I claim no ownership to these characters or their original plots.]


End file.
